Because I marked You…
by chocolaty.freaky
Summary: A Kiba One-shot lemon. Shippuuden  Antoniq doesn t have a place to stay so she is invited in the Inuzuka household. What happens next...?


Kiba Lemon 1

Name:Antoniq  
>Age:18<br>Kiba is also 18

When you arrived at Konoha, you didn't have a place to stay. You arrived at the Hokage`s place:  
>"Tsunade-sama…Isn't there any place for me to stay? I mean…aren't there any free houses?" You said with a little worried look.<br>"Unfortunately, there aren't. I already checked a few `re gonna have to be a guest in someone else's house. And for your surprise, the Inuzuka clan was so kind, that they said they'll gladly take you in until you find yourself a nice place to stay."  
>Kiba`s sister was waiting for you infront of the Hokage`s office. She was going to escort you very fast to the mansion, because she had a mission.<br>"So…Hi! You must be Antoniq!"She started cheerfully, but a little unconfident.  
>"Um…!"You arrived at the house and she started showing you the house.<br>"Ok…so…this is your room…whatever you need just tell my mom or brother."  
>"Wait…you didn`t mention you have a brother…"<br>"Yeah…sorry about that. I just got carried away. Well, he's name's `s your age, sometimes annoying, but don't pay too much attention to him, sometimes he says stupid things…So! Well, I have to go! See you after a few days!" She said and then quickly vanished.  
>"Wait you didn`t…oh, never mind." Then you went down to the kitchen and started waiting for someone to come home. You waited…and waited…a few hours had passed, but no one was coming…Right then the door opened! You were happy to see a person. You didn`t know very much about the Inuzuka clan and you wanted to know just with what people you were going to live. But instead a person, you saw a big white dog. The dog started barking and chasing you. You got a little freaked out and started running around the house, trying to remember where your room was. The dog was still chasing and barking, but you could hear some other noise, other than the barking. Then you just found it. You went in, but the dog opened the door. You didn`t have any other exit so you just got next to the wall. It was still barking at loved dogs, but this one just freaked you out right now. Suddenly, a brown-haired boy appeared in front of you. His hair was spiky and he had a surprised expression. He looked at you suspiciously.<br>"Akamaru…come here." The dog obeyed the command and went to him.  
>"And you are…?"He started asking, but you interrupted.<br>"Antoniq…I'm Antoniq."You said with a little annoyed and clear tone. He seemed to be really surprised and had a little guilty expression.  
>"Oh…Hi! I`m Kiba! Sorry about before…it just…"He started a little nervously.<br>"It's Ok!"You said with a smile. That surprised him a little. He stretched his hand and you started shaking hands.  
>"Nice to meet you! "You said.<br>"Yeah, you too!" He said with an inner smirk. You were still shaking and starring at each other, but none of you didn't want to let go.  
>"I think we should let go now…"You said.<br>"Yeah, I think that too." He said and the both of you let go.

Since that day, the both of you got really close. You were with him every second of the day. You liked him very much, but you were afraid that if you told him, this would be the end of your relationship as friends. You didn't want it to end, but you wanted more. You had to know if he liked you back.  
>One day while the two of you were sitting in the plain next to the waterfall in the village you gained your courage and were ready to ask him. You felt it was the right night-the moon was shinning in the water, he was standing right next to you and your hands were almost touching. Suddenly he spoke:<br>"You know, Antoniq…I've been thinking…"He started with a little nervous tone, looking away.  
>"Yes?" You asked a little excited.<br>"Well…you know how we've been going out and stuff…and we're very close…and I was thinking…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Well…I was thinking that…Look…I like you like more than a friend and I was wondering if you liked me back the same way.I`ll understand if you don't, because I don't want to ruin our friendship because of that, so I was wondering if…"Then you interrupted in by kissing him. At first he was shocked, but after a while he started kissing back. He pulled back.  
>"So…do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile. You started kissing him again and he took you down to the ground. He pulled back again.<br>"Is that a "yes" or a "no"?" He asked with a smirk on his face. You started tickling him.  
>"Stop playing stupid!" You said through laughing because he was tickling you back. "Of course it's a "yes"!" You said with a smile on your right there he stopped and you stared into your eyes. You were doing this for a few minutes then he leaned in and kissed you very gently, a kiss full of passion and lust.<br>Since then you were even closer. You couldn't live without was a feeling the both of you have never felt before-a burning love, which was always there, no matter what. You needed each other every second of the day, but the both of you felt you had to take this love to a new level, a level that will make it even strong and you knew what you had to do…

One day there wasn't anyone in the Inuzuka mansion. Kiba`s parents were both on a mission, they even took his sister was with her friends on a medical camp. Everyone was out…everyone except you and Kiba.

You were in your room. Suddenly he entered.  
>"Hey!"He said cheerfully.<br>"Hey!"You said with a smile. "So…what are we doing today?" You said wrapping your hands around his neck and he wrapping his hands around your waist.  
>"Well…I was thinking that we have to cook something because I'm really hungry and it's already noon." He said smiling.<br>"Ok, we'll cook something.I`m starving too." You said giving him a quick peck on the lips, but he pulled you in a kiss. You both laughed and went down to the kitchen hand in hand.  
>You started getting things out of the fridge and the cupboards and setting them on the counter. You started mixing eggs and flour in a ball and he, who was standing right behind you brushing his chest against your back, was stirring the mixture. The both of you decided to bake some kind of cake. He was almost touching your neck with his mouth. Because of the thing that he was so close, you blushed slightly. He noticed that.<br>"Why are you blushing?" He said through a laugh.  
>"I don't know…"You said laughing slightly."…maybe it's because you're so close to me." You muffled.<br>"What was that?" He said with an unnoticeable smirk running on his lips.  
>"Nothing, nothing." You said blushing even more. He turned you around so that you could face him. He kissed you, but broke the kiss immediately, but you leaned in and continued it. His smirk grew a little. The both of you were deepening the kiss. He set you on top of the counter and stretched your legs so that he was closer to you deepening the kiss and touching the lower part of your body. Naughty thoughts started to run through your started kissing your neck. You gladly let him have all the space on it. You put your hand in his hair and panted slightly. And before you knew it, you started to wet yourself. Then Kiba stopped kissing your neck.<br>"You know, I can smell your arousal." He said whispering in your ear in a seductive way." We both know where this is going…"He said still whispering the same way. He continued kissing your neck and put his hand under your shirt. And just when he was about to go any further, even though you liked it, you snapped out of your pleasurable trans and caught his hand. He stopped and looked at you surprised.  
>"Kiba, we can` might come in…"<br>"No one will come in, my parents are on a mission for a week and my sister is with her friends in camp for a month. We have plenty of time." He said with a smirk on his lips and continued kissing your neck, but you still held his hand. Then you stopped him again.  
>"But…don't you think it's a little early for that?"<br>"Antoniq, we've been going out for a year now. You love me, I love you, it's not wrong. And besides…I noticed you've been blushing like that when I've touched you a little more..."He said still with a smirk on his face. You blushed again. You stood a little like that.  
>"Look, it's not that I don't want to do it. On the contrary, I really want to take our relationship to another level, but…I'm not…"<br>"…ready? I know. And I know you're a virgin `s just that you get so nervous when I approach you a little more, but isn't it wonderful that we're gonna share our first time together?" You were a little shocked that he knew, but his last words really warmed you inside and made you a little more confident.  
>"Don't worry, I'll make what I can do so that I don't hurt you." He whispered in your ear. With that he licked your lower lip asking for entrance. You hesitated a little but then let him in. He calmed himself.<br>You were deepening the kiss. You let go of his hand and he moved it to your left breast squeezing it a little. You moaned a little. Then he moved to your neck and started licking a particular spot. He bit it and sucked on it. You moaned a little louder. He smirked.  
>"Just marking you as mine…"<br>You were resting your hands on his neck. While you were kissing very passionately, he grabbed you legs and put them around his waist. Then he lifted you from the counter without breaking the kiss the whole way to his room. He opened the door and laid you on his bed. You broke the kiss and removed his shirt. You started to touch his well stoned chest with amusement.  
>"You like what you touch?" He asked with a smirk. You moved your hand a little downward and slightly touched his member through the clothes.<br>"You like what you feel?" You asked with a wicked smirk on your face. He only closed his eyes from the sweet delight.  
>"You're driving me to the edge, Antoniq."He said huskily with his eyes still closed.<br>"Then why don't you take me now?" You asked with demanding voice and a cocky smirk on your face.  
>He leaned in and started kissing your neck, sucking, biting and licking on your sweet spot. You squirmed from his movements.<br>"No…not yet." He said and you sensed him smirking.  
>Then he reached for you shirt and took it of. Then moved his hand to your back and undid your bra.<br>"I don't think you need this." He said throwing the cloth to the floor. Then he looked at your plump breasts with an amused look. You blushed like mad and tried to cover yourself, but he caught your hands and pinned them to the bed with his hand. He started liking and sucking on your left breast and massaging the other. The feeling was incredible and you were panting. Then he gave the same treatment to the other. When he finished he licked the space between your breasts and sucked on it. He released your hands and removed you jeans. Then he slowly started moving downward until he reached you panties, which were wet by now. He grabbed them with his teeth and slowly slid them down. He came to your face and pulled you in a passionate kiss again. You made your way to his jeans and unbuttoned them. The only cloth between you was his boxers. He pressed against you and you panted very loud. You could feel his throbbing member just craving to feel your tight inner walls.  
>"Do you feel what you do to me? I`m like this every time I press my body against yours." He said with tempting voice.<br>You couldn't stand it anymore-you had to feel him! You slipped his boxers down and starred at his big throbbing member covered in cum with amusement. When he saw your reaction Kiba blushed a little, but covered his embarrassment by looking away. You rose a little from your place, placed your hand on his left cheek and turned his face starring in his eyes with a smile. The he leaned and kissed you laying you where you were before. He pulled the covers on you then broke the kiss.  
>"Are you ready for this, my love?" He asked with a nervous tone. Then he placed his forehead on yours and closed his eyes.<br>"I'll always be ready for you, Kiba…"You said closing your eyes too and giving him a kiss full of love, coming right from the core of your heart. He kissed back with the same amount of love.  
>You placed your hands on his shoulders. Then he parted your legs and placed himself at your entrance. He slowly and gently slid into you. You tried to hide your screams, but couldn` started to comfort you by kissing you and massaging your breasts. He didn't move even a little until you adjusted to his size. When you calmed yourself a little he moved again. You dug your nails in his back causing it to bleed, but this and the tightness from your body was getting him even more excited. He wanted to thrust in you, but he didn't want to hurt you, so he decided that he should wait until you were fully ready for him. He moved again. At the beginning you felt the same pain as before, but then you just melted in Kiba`s arms calming yourself and slightly feeling sensed that and broke the kiss. You moaned a little. He smirked and then he thrusted in you going all the way. You moaned very loud. This excited him even more. He picked up his pace thrusting in to you even more. You were feeling pure pulled your legs over his waist to move even further in you. You didn't need to guide him to go faster or to move deeper or harder. He knew what to do and was picking his pace very quickly, coming out of you very fast, always slamming back in to you with even bigger strength going as far as he can. The deeper he went the louder his groans were. Soon your moans and his groans turned into screams from the waves of pleasure the both of you were giving each was thrusting his throbbing member in you. You were trying to meet his thrusts. The both of you were moving in such unison when he reached your g-spot. You screamed and arched your back wanting him even more. He noticed that and now his goal was to hit your most pleasurable spot in your body as much as he can. He picked his pace even more and started to hit your g-pot every time he came out and slammed back into you with his now pulsating member. You were now screaming with his every thrust. The amount of the pleasure he was giving you now was incalculable. The both of you were on the edge you could feel that our climax was coming.<br>"K-Kiba… I'm g-gonna c-comme."You said through your moans and screams. He heard you and picked even more his pace. The bed was moving with you and creaking very much like it was going to collapse every moment. The you couldn't take it anymore. You released your juices on his hard member with a loud scream escaping your mouth. This made it even easier for Kiba to move in you and after a few hard thrusts he came too a loud groan escaping his throat. He collapsed on top of you both of your hearts pounding very fast. Suddenly he got up. You looked at him. His whole body was covered in sweat just like yours. He was watching you and trying to say something, but couldn't catch his breath. You got up and hugged him. He pulled you in a deep passionate kiss then pressed his chin on your shoulder you did the same thing. He leaned in and whispered in a seductive tone:  
>"I'm still not done with you." He said with a smirk forming on his lips. At first you didn't understand him, but then you got it. The both of you pulled apart. He got up and you got on all-fours. He slowly entered you from behind you felt a pain bigger the before, but you were very excited and it came out more like a groan. A few slow thrusts and you were feeling the same pleasure like was a little tired, but kept his steady pace as before thrusting hard and without mercy into you. You couldn't stand long in that pose so you let yourself fall and just your backside to be was riding you like he was thrusting it had more than a thrust. It was a way of connecting the both of you. You were one in a dream full of pleasure and love. For a moment you were somewhere else. You could feel how much Kiba loved you and how much you were important for him. When you came back to reality you felt Kiba still having the moment of his life thrusting like an animal behind you. You were moaning, groaning and screaming from pleasure. You felt again the building in the lower part of your stomach. Then right in that moment the both of you released your juices and Kiba shot his seed in you. You grabbed the sheets and closed your eyes from the immense pleasure. Then you collapsed on the bed and he fell on top of you. He pulled the covers on top of you then he hugged you from behind and buried his face in your back. He left butterfly kisses all over your back- from the beginning of your spine to the end of your neck. Then he went to your earlobe and licked it.<br>"Thank you… thank you for becoming one with me." He said through panting. Then he fell on the bed. You came close to him and he hugged you. He kissed your forehead and said:  
>"From now on you're mine and I'll do anything in my power to protect pleasure and keep you close to me…"<br>You smirked.  
>"And why do you think I'm yours?" He moved to your ear and whispered:<br>"Because I marked you…" He smirked and hugged you even tightly, more protectively. And the both of you fell asleep, but one thing was for sure-you were never going to forget your first night together. It was the start of something even more beautiful… 


End file.
